Faíscas
by Cecilia Black Malfoy
Summary: "- O que estamos olhando? – Perguntei cruzando os braços para me proteger do vento que soprava. Malfoy apontou para cima."  "- As estrelas – declarou espantando-me. Malfoy observava as estrelas?"


Faíscas.

uma fic bem pequena

_**x-x-x-x-x**_

Assim que subi as escadas, levei um susto ao ver alguém na parte mais alta da torre de astronomia, olhando para baixo. Estava colado à mureta, e aquilo fez meu coração dar um giro de 360 graus.

- NÃOOOOOO! – Dei um berro assustando a pessoa. Vi que era um garoto, que pelo visto estava bem assustado, pois seu peito descia e subia freneticamente, enquanto ele colocava a mão no peito.

- Porra, está maluca? Quer me matar? - Perguntou em um tom arrogante. Reconheci na hora a voz do Malfoy. Bufei indignada. Por que será que eu tinha que encontrá-lo? Não poderia ser qualquer outra pessoa?

- Ah, é você. Bem... continue o que estava fazendo – falei dando as costas.

- Uou, uou! – A voz do Malfoy parecia mais próxima de mim. – Você vem do nada, dá uma de louca, berra e vai embora?

- Pensei que fosse outra pessoa – falei virando-me para encará-lo. Malfoy cruzou os braços.

- Espera alguém? – Perguntou-me divertido.

- Oras, é claro que não – senti que estava ficando vermelha. – Eu apenas levei um susto ao te ver ali.

- E por que berrou?

- É do seu interesse? – Perguntei na defensiva.

- Sim. – Falou o Malfoy com um sorriso de lado. – Anda Weasley.

- Eu apenas pensei... pensei... que você fosse pular.

Ele arregalou os olhos, olhando para os lados enquanto examinava a cena. Começou a rir, o que me irritou profundamente. Senti meu corpo liberar faíscas de raiva.

- Você pensou que eu fosse pular? – Perguntou divertido. Colocou a mão na boca prendendo o riso.

- Bom, vindo de você não seria novidade. Na realidade, se eu soubesse que era você teria deixado você morrer na hora.

O Malfoy parou de rir e seus olhos soltaram faíscas.

- Ora Weasley, para sua informação eu não ia pular. Não tenho uma vida tão tediosa quanto a sua.

- Minha vida não é tediosa – exclamei enquanto sentia o ódio tomar conta de mim. – Eu... eu... argh! Você me irrita.

Malfoy começou a rir novamente e encaminhou-se para longe de mim. Voltou para aonde eu o encontrara e dessa vez percebi que olhava para cima. Franzi o cenho tentando entender o que ele fazia. Sem fazer barulho, me aproximei para vê-lo melhor.

- É melhor não chegar muito tempo. Não pretendo me matar, mas não posso garantir nada quanto a sua vida. – Dessa vez fui eu quem ri. Parei ao seu lado olhando na direção em que ele olhava.

- O que estamos olhando? – Perguntei cruzando os braços para me proteger do vento que soprava. Malfoy apontou para cima.

- As estrelas – declarou espantando-me. Malfoy observava as estrelas?

- Alguma em especial? – Perguntei tentando esconder a surpresa e admiração pelo fato de algum menino ainda apreciar as paisagens terrestres. Ou do Universo, tanto faz! Sempre fui louca por estrelas.

- Espere – pediu-me com um tom divertido na voz. O primeiro tom de diversão que eu ouvia dele. – E calada.

Bufei contrariada, mas obedeci. Depois de alguns minutos pude ver uma luz branca cruzar os céus, bem a nossa frente. Meu queixo caiu enquanto o Malfoy mexia no cabelo.

- Linda não? – Perguntou-me suspirando.

- Eu... eu... erh... eu...

- Weasley? – Perguntou-me Malfoy curioso, cutucando meu braço.

- Foi perfeito. – Falei sem ar. – Malfoy, eu vi! Eu vi!

- Como assim?

- Eu vi minha primeira estrela cadente. – Falei em êxtase. Nunca, desde criança conseguira ver alguma na minha vida.

O Malfoy começou a rir, mas dessa vez não senti nenhum tom irônico.

- A primeira vez realmente é inesquecível.

Suspirei novamente. Eu nunca esqueceria aquele momento, em toda a minha existência.

- Obrigada, Malfoy. – Agradeci tocando-lhe no braço. Ele olhou para baixo onde minha mão estava seu braço.

- Weasley – sussurrou e aquilo me pareceu bem conveniente. Não sabia o porquê, mas suspirei novamente. Aquela noite parecia muito estranha. – Não sabia que gostava de estrelas.

- Adoro. – Respondi distraída e voltei a olhar para cima. – Eu vim aqui especialmente para ver o céu. Não sabia que ia encontrar meu desejo de criança.

- Eu? – Perguntou-me o Malfoy enquanto piscava o olho. Revirei os olhos e sorri.

- Uma estrela cadente.

- Ahh... sem graça.

- Ora Malfoy, pare de ser convencido – pedi ajeitando-me, porém por centímetros me desequilibrei e, em seguida, senti as mãos do Malfoy me segurando pelos braços.

- Cuidado Weasley – pediu-me temeroso e um pouco irritado. – Imagina se eu não te seguro?

- Mas segurou – falei agradecida e sorri de lado. Os cabelos do Malfoy caiam-lhe no rosto e sua face estava vermelha de vergonha.

- Segurei – concordou endireitando-me à sua frente. Suas mãos largaram-me, mas senti que uma seguia outro caminho para minha cintura.

- Malfoy... – comecei sentindo um arrepio ao vê-lo encurtando a distância.

- Sim?

- O que você pensa que está fazendo? – Perguntei temerosa. Ele riu de lado.

- Preparando-me para beijar-lhe.

- E desde quando você faz isso? Desde quando você quer fazer isso? Nos odiamos desde sempre. Você sempre me desprezou. Brigamos o dia inteiro, é só nos encontramos. Quero dizer, eu sou uma Weasley... você é um...

Seus lábios tocaram nos meus. Meu peito subiu e desceu em um ritmo frenético.

- Você nunca ouviu aquele ditado? – Perguntou-me baixinho olhando-me nos olhos. – "Onde tem uma ruiva e um loiro, há faíscas!"

- Eu... erh... nunca me contaram isso – falei sentindo meus braços enlaçando-o quase que por instinto.

- Pois é... às vezes as faíscas são de raiva, outras vezes...

Calou-se, beijando-me novamente. E dessa vez, as faíscas eram completamente diferente de todas aquelas que eu já sentira.

_**x-x-x-x-x**_

Então, me digam o que acharam. Okk? Veio à minha cabeça e eu tive que escrevê-la.

Beijos,

Ciça ;***


End file.
